


Turnabout

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana takes a chance and Merlin calls in the reinforcements.-Prompt:247. Embarrass





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Turnabout  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Sir Leon, King Lot  
**Summary:** Morgana takes a chance and Merlin calls in the reinforcements.  
**Warnings:** Battlefield violence  
**Word Count:** 1150  
**Prompt:** 247\. Embarrass  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #38  


**Turnabout**

Morgana took Arthur into the catacombs below the castle. She eased him down behind a pile of rubble.

“Stay here and keep out of sight. I need to get someone to tend your wounds.” Morgana looked around. “You should be safe here.”

“Morgana, I need to get back to the battle. I’m fine, really.” Arthur tried to stand and couldn’t. He sighed and looked at the blood running down his arm. “Get Merlin. He can treat me.”

“Did someone say my name?” Merlin walked up with his medicine bag and knelt by Arthur. “You better sit still before you embarrass yourself. You know that Morgana will tell everyone if you faint.”

“I wasn’t sure you heard me.” Morgana took a deep breath.

“You were practically screaming in my head.” Merlin looked up at her. “I am glad that I taught you that.”

“I better get back. I need to tell Sir Leon about the ruse. He needs to know that it was Paxson not Arthur that died.” Morgana looked at her bloody sword.

“I sent him a message through Braden about your plan as I was leaving. He was pulling everyone inside to defend the castle as I was coming through the courtyard.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Gwen knows of the plan as well. I didn’t want her to be upset.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur winced as Merlin started to remove his armor. “Do you think Lot will believe that I’m dead?

“Paxson was in your amour with the crest of Pendragon on the chest plate. Of course, he will think that the King of Camelot is dead.” Morgana reached out for Merlin. “Merlin, I’m going to the throne room to guard the queen. Make him stay put.”

“I will knock him out if I have to. Be careful.” Merlin reached out and squeezed her hand.

“I have no intention of dying this day.” Morgana squeezed his hand back and rushed off.

“Arthur, you’re losing a lot of blood. I’m going to have to use magick to stop it.” Merlin warned him.

Arthur nodded. “Just don’t let me die, Merlin.”

“I won’t.” Merlin put his hand over the wound and whispered a few words. The blood stopped flowing and merlin was able to clean and stitch up the wound. “There! It will scar but that can’t be helped.”

Morgana met up with Sir Leon in the corridor in front of the throne room.

“My lady, is he safe?” Sir Leon asked.

“Yes.” Morgana looked around. “Has King Lot found the body?”

“Yes. The lookout just signaled before I came inside.” Leon looked up as the warning bell started to toll. “That marks the King’s passing.”

“Watch your face when King Lot comes to gloat.” Morgana sighed. “We do not want to give away the secret just yet.”

“I want to see the look on King Lot’s face when he discovers that he has been tricked. Until then, I will school myself properly.” Sir Leon assured her.

“Hush! Here he comes.” Morgana stepped forward.

“Lady Morgana, so nice to see you.” King Lot smiled as he walked into the castle. “I hope you are as welcoming as your sister was. I miss her skills. Did she instruct you before she died?”

“No. She did not.” Morgana stood firm. “You have killed my brother what more do you want?”

“I want his kingdom.” King Lot laughed. “But first tell me who it was that warned you that I was approaching with my army.”

“I was not warned.” Morgana eyed the man. “Camelot is always prepared for battle.”  

“Don’t embarrass yourself by lying to me. I know you were warned. Was it one of the druids? I noticed they were among your army. Did Arthur go soft and make peace with them?”

“My brother….” Morgana took a deep breath before she continued. “My brother repealed the ban on magick.”

“What spell did you cast on him to make him do that, I wonder.” King Lot looked her over. “I have to say you are much more spirited than I was led to believe. It should make a more enjoyable experience when I take you in your brother’s bed.”

“That will never happen.” Morgana glared at the man.

“We shall see.” King Lot pushed her aside and walked up to face Sir Leon. “Gather Camelot’s forces. I want to see the army that will serve me as their king.”

Sir Leon looked at Morgana for guidance. “My lady?”

“Gather the knights in the courtyard. The king’s body lay there.” Morgana nodded.

“I see I shall have to marry you to get them to comply. So be it.” Lot laughed. “When I tire of you, I can just let you meet your sister’s fate.”

“That also will never happen.” Morgana gripped her sword tighter. She had to wait until the time was right to kill King Lot. She just wished that Merlin would hurry with his plan to destroy Lot’s army.

In the catacombs, Merlin got Arthur settled then started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked.

“I have to call in the reinforcements. Stay here it won’t do for you to be seen.” Merlin told him.

“What reinforcements?” Arthur started to get up but merlin held him down. “Merlin what are you going to do?”

“I will be right back after I call the dragons.” Merlin got up. “Stay put!”

Arthur tried to get up again. “Merlin, I’m coming…..”

Arthur didn’t get to finish his sentence because Merlin knocked him out with a single word.

Merlin rushed out and used the servant’s staircase to go to the highest turret of the castle. He opened the window and called the dragons from their nearby hiding place.

King Lot looked down at his son and shook his head. “You were always such an embarrassment to me. Your mother thought I would make her queen when she brought you to me as a babe. Her plan failed and so did you, Mordred.”

King Lot shook his head and moved over to the body covered with a red cloak. He pulled back the cloak and smirked when he saw the burn mark on Paxson’s chest. The great Arthur Pendragon, dead at my son’s hand. Maybe he wasn’t such a failure after all.” 

Kilgharrah and Aithusa attacked from the air raining fire on the army below. Within minutes, King Lot’s forces were smoldering ash and flames.

King Lot heard the screams of his men as he knelt beside Paxson’s body. He stood up and looked into the sky at the two dragons attacking his forces.

“No!” King Lot ran to the castle gate and looked out over the field where he had left his men. There were a few left alive that were screaming in pain.

Morgana walked up behind him and ran her sword through his back into his heart. “This time, I’m not sorry at all.”     


End file.
